Leaving Cybertron/The Red Night Goblin
This is how Leaving Cybertron and the red night goblin goes in Thomas and Diesel's Christmas Miracle. the Christmas season and Ryan and the others are getting ready to go to Earth Ryan F-Freeman: Well, Optimus. I guess this is goodbye for now. Optimus Prime: I know, Ryan. You and your friends are going to Earth for the holiday. climbs into the balloon that they built and soon fly into the air Crash Bandicoot: Earth, here we come. Twilight Sparkle: I can't wait to resume my role as a princess. Ryan F-Freeman: I'm sure you do, Twilight.to Starlight Starlight, what do you want for Christmas? Starlight Glimmer: What I really want for Christmas, Ryan, is be with Sunburst again. Pinkie Pie: I can't wait to see Pumpkin Cake and Pound Cake again. Matau T. Monkey: I hope I see Batman, Gandalf and Wyldstyle again. Joy: What do you want for Christmas, Thomas? Thomas The Tank Engine: I don't know yet. But I think that what I really want this time of year is be with all my friends. below, Optimus gets hit in the head with spear which then lands on the ground Crash Bandicoot: Optimus! Are you ok? Optimus Prime: Yes. I'm fine. up the spear and a stone flies over his head Huh? Ryan F-Freeman: Hmm. I wonder where that flying stone came from. Matau T. Monkey: Let me have a look.out a telescope and looks Magnus then gets hit in the head with another stone and turns to see various stones, spears and ones that are on fire flying at them Ultra Magnus: Everybody, duck! the Autobots duck, Ryan uses his magic to protect him and the others. But, however, a flaming spear hits the balloon and starts burning it to bits Twilight Sparkle: panics Matau T. Monkey: Great Scott! Fire! in the balloon starts screaming Ryan F-Freeman; Don't worry. I'll put the fire out. Heatwave the fire-bot shows up Ryan F-Freeman: Heatwave? You're going to help me? Heatwave: Don't worry. I'll deal with this. out the flames Ryan F-Freeman: Friends, brace of impact! Heatwave: Uh-oh! balloon hits the ground and collapses on top of him, the Autobots, the ponies, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, Thomas and his friends Ryan F-Freeman:groans Is everyone ok? Thomas: Ow! My head! Ryan F-Freeman: Contralto, where are you? Contralto: waves Right here. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh, right.back at Contralto Ratchet: Well, that wasn't very lucky. Starlight Glimmer: Someone's trying to attack us. the sound of laughter is heard Matau T. Monkey: Contralto? Are you laughing? Contralto: No. summons his Keyblade and cuts through the fabric Starlight Glimmer: Who do you see, Matau? Matau T. Monkey: I see Sideswipe. And he's laughing. Cupcake Slash: Sideswipe is laughing at us? Sideswipe: laughter Yeah! Got you good, didn't I. Ryan F-Freeman: Why did you hit the balloon, Sideswipe? Sideswipe: Well, I thought that since it's Christmas Eve, I might pull a prank off. Matau T. Monkey: So, all this is a joke, Sideswipe? Sideswipe: Yeah. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh, I get it. laughs Starlight Glimmer: laughs Rigby: We really fell for it!laughs Sideswipe: But we have to watch out for the Red Night Goblin, a creatures who pelds people with black rocks, hundreds of them. Ryan F-Freeman: Is he bad, like the Ice King? Sideswipe: I suppose so. Matau T. Monkey: Don't worry, Contralto. I'll protect you. a red light appears in the sky Crash Bandicoot: Look. That's a nice light. hundreds of black rocks come flying out of the sky at a rapid pace Ryan F-Freeman: Everyone, take cover! Cupcake Slash: What's happening?! Crash Bandicoot: Black rock! That's what. Twilight Sparkle: Thomas! Do something. Thomas: Ok, Twilight. takes out his Iron Blaster Ryan F-Freeman: Twilight, where did your boyfriend have a gun? Twilight Sparkle: When he became a Prime, duh. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks for reminding me, Twilight. Thomas: You're going down, Red Night Goblin guy. fires blue blast hits the red light Cody Fairbrother: Did you get it, Thomas? Thomas: I think I did. Ryan F-Freeman: I hope the Dazzlings are not with the goblin. Optimus Prime: Let's hurry and see where that object landed. Twilight Sparkle: I hope it's safe. Matau T. Monkey: If it's the Dazzlings, I'll protect Master Ryan. enter the woods, where they find candy canes, coloured boxes and coal littering the floor Matau T. Monkey: Wow. Are those presents? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. But why are they lying around scattered like this? Brian the Crocodile:on a black rock Yuk! That rock tastes like coal. Arcee: There are candy canes too. Rainbow Dash: Thomas. I think you just shot down... back some bushes to reveal Santa Clause Ryan F-Freeman: Don't worry, Rainbow Dash. I'll scan the pilot of the sleigh. takes out his scanner Batman(The LEGO Movie): You know who he is, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, Batman. Name starts with Santa, ends with Clause. Thomas: I shot down Santa. Matau T. Monkey: Great Scott! It's Santa! Rainbow Dash: Oh, Thomas is gonna be on the Naughty List for sure now. Ryan F-Freeman: Santa, are you ok? Santa Clause: Who's he? Ryan F-Freeman: You're Santa Clause. I'm Ryan F-Freeman. Santa: Oh, well, it's, uh, nice to meet you. off his hat revealing a huge bump Ryan F-Freeman: Wow.to his friends I think Santa must've hit his head in the crash. Thomas: Oooh. That can't be good. Crash Bandicoot: Sweet Ipad from Lapland! Ratchet: Santa has lost his memory. We do not know when he will regain it. Bumblebee: Team huddle. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. teams puts their heads together Ryan F-Freeman: Anybody have any ideas? Starlight And it better not be haveing you removing Twilight's and my Cutie Marks. Starlight Glimmer: Relax. That's not going to happen. Besides, I'm good now. Ryan F-Freeman: Good to know. Rigby: Sideswipe, I'm sure if we do Santa's job delivering presents right? Sideswipe: Yeah. And? Bumblebee: We do that and then, on the way home, he drops Ryan and the gang back on Earth. It's perfect. Crash Bandicoot: That is a good idea. Sunset Shimmer: Come on. Let's go find that sleigh of his. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Sunset.to Donkey You know where Santa's sleigh is? Donkey: Ryan, do I look like a bloodhound to you? In case you and your friends haven't noticed I'm a donkey not a dog. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah, Donkey. We get it. Because, if you were a dog, we would be calling you Dog, not Donkey. Matau T. Monkey: Thomas, you know where Santa's sleigh is? Thomas: I think I do. a panel on his arm and finds a blinking red dot That way. Crash Bandicoot: Ok. Let's go. walk to the where the sleigh landed Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa! Thomas: What is it? Ryan F-Freeman: Look. gasps huge sleigh and a whole lot of reindeer stand before them Shrek: Wow! Donkey: What are we supposed to do now? Bumblebee: Why don't we ask the reindeer? Ryan F-Freeman: Good idea. approach the critters Bumblebee: Hey. Excuse me. Little guys. lift their heads Ryan F-Freeman: Hi there. I'm Ryan F-Freeman. A candy cane shoots by into a tree Matau T. Monkey: Starlight, did you thorw something at Master Ryan? Starlight Glimmer: No. But they did. to the Penguins of Madagascar gets out a telescope and looks at the Penguins of Madagascar Thomas: Skipper? Kowlazki? Rico? Private? What are you four doing here? Twilight Sparkle: Why did you guys just shoot that candy cane? Skipper: These reindeer are our mortal enemies. Prancer: We meet again, South Polers. Skipper: North Polers. penguins slide over Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan